


来自东方的神秘力量-Car

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria





	来自东方的神秘力量-Car

心与心的距离可以有多近？

听不到，看不到，感受不到的时候，还能靠什么辨认？

宇智波斑觉得不是自己疯了就是他千手柱间疯了。

或者从听到第一声低喘之后两个人一起疯了。

他只在柱间带着点惊慌失措闯进来的时候，用克制不住更低沉的嗓音说，“柱间，你怎么……来这里？”

柱间先在屋子周围闭眼感知一会儿，又在他额头上探了探，抹去渗出来的细细密密汗珠，捉住斑的手腕让他放松。

斑忍不住想呜咽两声，却引来喉结一阵滚动。

柱间用被子把他包住抱起来，“我们换个地方。”

等到被动的起起伏伏停止的时候，斑终于可以整理好情绪，从蚕蛹一样的包裹中抽出身来，虽然脸还是很红，身体依然发烫，但是比起刚才的失态还是好了很多。

柱间转过身去布置结界，“这是一个只有我知道的地方，如果你不放心的话，我可以出去。”

斑理了理自己凌乱的衣襟，“柱间，你没事吧？”

“我很好。我的体质比较特殊，察觉不对的时候就把它集中在一处，然后从身体切除就可以了。”柱间听不到窸窸窣窣的声音后才转过头，“应该是我们下午喝的茶不对，里面可能加了……那种东西。”

他想了想，还是决定把事情挑明，“斑你对于破解之法好像不太熟练。”

他当然知道一路上斑的不安分都是在掩饰什么，也知道他现在被装撞破了私事之后的羞赧是为了什么。“你的药性还没解，需要我帮助吗？”

柱间的眼神坦荡又真诚，斑只好撇过脸去。

“我当然不像你经验丰富。”

他并不喜欢流连花街，也对床笫之事没有多少热情，但隐约还是有所了解，在了解之后也甚感乏味。

为了家族昌盛而诞育后代子嗣，又因为战力不足生活奔波而无法保护他们，让他对于婚姻并没有什么迫切的需求。

“我是医疗忍者啊，斑。”柱间并没有因为斑对他的误解引起埋怨，很耐心的跟他解释，“为了学习医疗忍术，身体当中每个部分的结构和功能都要非常清楚。”

斑之前有点发昏的脑袋不合时宜的盘算起来：他在练忍术的时候柱间也在练忍术，他在处理族务的时候柱间也在处理族务，他在睡觉的时候柱间也在睡觉，他是哪里来的时间学习医疗忍术，难道是自己从繁文缛节抽不开身的时候？

见斑还是沉浸在自己思绪里的样子，柱间伸出右手在他眼前晃了晃，“需要现场教学吗？”

“啊？”柱间说的现场教学该不会是自己想的那个意思吧？

斑把柱间从上到下打量了一遍，柱间也把斑从头到脚打量了一遍。

两个人都等着对方先动手。

尴尬的沉默了一阵之后，眼见斑的脸越来越红，柱间忍不住掀开了被子。

像是没有注意到被子上可疑的那一小团污渍，他又卷起斑的长衫，扒下他的裤子瞅了两眼，然后在手中长出了分毫不差的模具。

斑目瞪口呆地看着柱间一脸严肃，如果说上一秒他还觉得是不是跟挚友亲昵得过分了，以至于半点个人隐私都没有，下一秒他就觉得柱间还是那个柱间，他的正直简直让人自惭形秽。

斑压下心里那点小小的失落，专注地听柱间讲解注意事项，这不是临时抱佛脚了吧，明明就是在战场大杀四方还等着佛祖上身啊。

可惜他混混沌沌的脑袋并没有坚持多久就坐不住了，只能慢慢躺下，躺下以后手却使不上力，性器只是在手中跳动了两下，就硬邦邦发胀，更是有酥酥麻麻的感觉从下腹升起，斑忍不住蜷起身来。

“骗子柱间。”斑不清楚这句话有没有发出声，眼前突然一花，就身后温暖的怀抱紧紧揽住了。

“拿你没办法。”柱间在他耳边叹了口气，带着薄茧的手掌就从性器根部握住熟练地向上套弄，力度和角度在几次调整中找到了让他舒服的方式，只是三两下手中那物就变得滑腻起来，分泌的液体随着加快的动作在柱身上涂抹开来，发出有点让人脸红难堪的声音。

斑没有拒绝他，或者说他不知道怎么拒绝此刻的柱间。

药性蛊惑只是让他手脚无力，柱间的帮助却让他无法言语。

修长白皙的大腿暴露在空气中，宽松的裤腿松松垮垮地挂在脚踝。

他把脸努力埋在柱间颈窝里，不知所措地抓紧柱间胸前的衣襟。

之前无数次的战斗让他只是挨近柱间的气息就血液沸腾，呼吸都紊乱起来。

明明是向下涌动的刺激，却让他的脸颊火烧火燎一般灼热，本能的贴近对方带着凉意的直发。

脖子的温度会比体温高，每次柱间把凉飕飕的额头在凑过来的时候都这样说。

销魂蚀骨的快感层层堆叠，情欲在四肢百骸间流窜，每次在头部的轻叩和拨弄都让他舒服得颤抖。

柱间应该发现不了自己的失态，斑在努力压抑喘气的间隙自我安慰。

然而柱间觉得很要命，他是想专注帮着斑解决，好让身上那引人犯罪的薄红消退，艳丽张扬的美重新藏起。

借着一点微弱的烛火，斑在眼前晃动的下巴线条柔和莹润生光，水润薄唇微张的诱惑实在惊心动魄。长发也不再支棱着炸起嚣张的弧度，柱间当然知道看似硬挺的炸毛其实有着多么柔软的触感。

他的心脏仿佛要跳出胸腔，不由自主离身边的人更近一点。

挺立的茎体在手中勃然待发，怀里的腰越来越软，离奇又真实的触感让人眩晕。

斑的身体抽动，欲望在他手里升温，胸前攥得越来越紧的手突然失了力道，垂下来不轻不重地掠过他同样的私密部位，两处回应似的一起弹跳了几下。

他与斑果然很合得来。

柱间在这奇妙的感受里有点茫然，茫然中也生出了说不明的喜悦，他停下动作捧起了斑的脸，“对了，我忘了你背后敏感，这样是没办法解毒的。”

漂亮的黑瞳里水汽氤氲，盛着难得一见的温柔和眷恋。

像极了每次战场上分别前，斑回头看他的眼神。

心头迷雾被彻底拨开，柱间好像明白了为什么斑对他如此特殊，因为他对斑也无法抗拒。

他离不开这个占据了他人生大部分时间的珍宝，在梦想之外他们还交缠了更深的命运。

带着珍惜和焦灼的心情柱间吻了过去，“忽略了斑的感受，真的很对不起。”

斑伸出手环绕着他的脖颈，平坦的胸膛贴在一处，在拥抱间紧紧地没有缝隙。

柱间不确定斑是否明白他想干什么，只能在两唇轻触即分的喘息中呼唤他，“斑？斑？”

“唔……”凑近的柔软来不及品尝，偏偏还要喋喋不休的嘟囔，斑被眼前这人磨磨唧唧的性子磨得不耐烦，直接伸手扣住他的后脑，插进丝滑的长发里。

是不是有人说过宇智波的性子很像猫？柱间感受着斑伸出的舌头在唇上舔弄，像品尝糖果一样撬开自己的齿缝，带起啧啧的绵绵不绝水声。那个力道好像要把自己化开，柱间只能叼住作怪的小舌，吮吸它，裹挟它，引导它来与自己共舞。

直到舌头发麻，嘴唇发木，交缠的气息不知在两人间经历了几个轮回，斑在激烈的亲吻中呛到口水，开始不自觉的咳嗽。

斑在亲吻的时候是闭着眼睛的。柱间后知后觉的被这种信任感安抚到了，没忍住又亲了一下。

这一下作怪的源头被咬住，斑用发酸的牙齿磨了两下，可惜实在没有力道，仿佛刚才交换的不是口水而是酸酸甜甜的梅子糕，柱间的舌头在他门牙处一卷，寻到空隙逃走了。

“斑好像什么都不知道。”柱间亲亲他的眼皮，在扑簌扑簌扇动的睫毛上流连不舍。

斑知道柱间喜欢关注他的卧蚕，每次打量的时候被他发现，柱间就打个哈哈说斑的黑眼圈重了，还劝说他一定要早点休息。他也不拆穿他，柱间看着他眼睛亮亮的，好像旅人注视着启明的星星。

他习惯了在柱间面前不作掩饰，没人会喜欢在掌控别人感情的时刻遮遮掩掩。

斑找到了自己对柱间存有影响力的证据，这让他一直被动的身体彻底放松下来。

即使闭着眼，那近在咫尺带着笑意的关切眼神也能感觉得到。既然柱间喜欢做这种事，想和他做这种事，那应该是有乐趣的吧。

“那要看你技术如何了。”斑开口说出今天的第二句话，他的声音沙哑得可怕。

柱间噗嗤笑出声来，“我只能竭尽全力，你准备接受我的毫无保留了吗，斑？”

 

原来毫无保留也不过如此，斑迷迷蒙蒙地想着。除了火热的肢体交缠，动情的汗水混合，期待的拥抱环绕，两个人像砧板上的鱼一样翻来覆去，就是所谓的舒服么？

可是当柱间把两人同样的器官一并握住，在小腹间磨蹭和挤压的时候，他突然就无法思考。两人在柱间手掌的方寸之地交锋，用男性独有的方式激烈交战。分不清是他离柱间更近，还是柱间离他更近。

已经跃跃欲试的性器受不住连续不断的挑拨，不多时就在他的呜咽声里丢盔卸甲。他感觉到柱间趴在他的身上，两人喷溅在腹部的粘腻液体在卸去力道的瞬间水乳交融。

柱间伸手捻了一点白浊，有点惋惜，“本来还想做润滑的，看来不能用了。”俯身又亲亲他，“斑表现的很好，我要给你奖励。”

斑在飘飘然的感觉里生出了难以言喻的欢乐，柱间没有对别人说过这样的话，这样的柱间只有他能看到，这样的他也只有柱间能看到。

原来他想要的，竟是与柱间不分彼此，共享一个时刻，共享隐秘的快乐。

斑无师自通的抬起腿，用脚跟在柱间的腰上摩挲。

作怪的脚踝被柱间捉住，直接架到肩上，哪怕明天要迎接的是来自斑的狂风骤雨，也无所谓了。箭在弦上的时刻，他觉得自己拉弓的姿势相当漂亮。

反正是斑在诱惑他，柱间催动木遁用手指润滑，斑这么温柔的人，内里也像温床一样，迫不及待等着他的小苗发芽。

粘滑的汁液从穴口流出来一些，流过臀缝的感觉很痒，斑忍不住挺起腰，把自己的下身更往柱间那边送了去。

柱间顺势在他屁股上拍了两下，又往小穴里推进去圆球状的物体，把那根勃发的硬挺抵住了翕张的入口，“虽然斑很着急，但是等得很乖，猜猜看我送了你什么礼物？”

这个家伙研究植物的时候还会想过这种用途吗，分神的瞬间让斑忽视了开拓的疼痛，有点微微发痒的颗粒感，似乎是什么东西的果实？直到下身突然传来近乎撕裂的感觉，斑在抽气间下意识挣扎，在他内壁打头阵的物体突然被挤碎了，空气中隐隐传来特殊的香气，湿润温暖的汁水瞬间充盈在已被填塞得满满当当的腔室。

“浆果。”还没等斑皱起眉头分辨，柱间低下头在他胸前乳尖亲了一口，“是像斑一样可爱的树莓，不过也只有我能看到这颗无刺的果实了。”

柱间在他身上开始缓缓律动，“我犹豫了好多天，终于摘下他。”

渗出的汁液很好的做了润滑，斑感受的痛苦渐渐消退，取而代之的是泛上来的舒爽。

“我觉得他在等我，等我品尝。”柱间把斑的两条腿都都推到胸前，这个姿势更便于之后大开大合，“可是我还觉得不够，想让留恋的味道只属于我一个。”

体内冲刺的频率加快，擦过让斑颤栗的一点，柱间似有所悟反复在那里顶过，一心想要斑在他的节奏里共舞，“我想种下好多好多种子，在丰饶的大地生根发芽，开花结果，天天想念他。”

短促的呻吟突然拔高，斑的眼角也被逼出了生理性泪水，他在灼热射入体内的前一刻，听到柱间趴在他耳边说，“用爱浇灌他。”

斑抱紧这个男人，等待快感的冲刷从高处退去，等待前所未有的脆弱时刻在他们身上降临。

柱间把他在背部铺散开来的长发撩到头顶，在汗湿的胸膛上反复舔舐，“欺负到他哭都哭不出来。”

斑在送到嘴边的肩头上狠狠咬了下去，压抑下眼中柔情万千，“那我们看谁先求饶。”


End file.
